Alfheim Academy
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: When Kirito and Asuna leave after a horrible past and gets reunited, what would happen? Will it get in the way of their special sword skills? Would there be more danger? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy! Please no burns.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

* * *

_I can't hear you. You're lips are moving, but there are no sounds. I can see snow, I guess we're in a forest. But, the question is: Who is he? He, who has dark blue hair. He touched my hands and checked my pulse. I'm alive right? His hands warmed my hand as I see tears come out of his eyes, which I couldn't see. I read his lips a bit. "Don't leave me! Please don't" was all I could read. After, I couldn't read a single thing. I rolled over his arms that kept me from hitting the snow. I lay there, face down on the snow. The boy shaked me to try to wake me up. I'm awake. My eyes are slowly, gently shutting. I couldn't feel a thing. _

This year I'm going to Alfheim Academy. Only top notch sword trainers can go. Unless you have a special scholarship. I didn't use a scholarship. My sword is a Lambent Light, only one copy of this and only one skill book for it too. In fact, if you want to join, you need a special skill. I used to be called 'Flash' because of my skill. I'm happy to join this school since their over assist system is great!

Anyways I'm going to be a 1st year here. Transferring one month after starting ceremony, stupid accident! I tripped on the day of the ceremony then I fell on the road, a one of my legs got ran over by a car so I had to get my foot fixed for a whole month! My class is A-1. Around 22 students are there. I really hope there are nice people.

* * *

"Everyone, take your seats!" Mr. Saito calls out.

I don't like school. Except for fighting with our swords. Can't wait until extra-curricular lessons after school. Since we have rare skills, we formed a group and practiced everyday. Sometimes we could skip practices. My skill is Dual-Wielding. And I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, people call me Kirito. I prefer people calling me that.

* * *

"Today we'll have a transfer student. She was going to start last month like the rest of you, but she had an accident. Everyone welcome her." Mr. Saito paused and continued, "Come in Yuuki-san."

I'm scared all of a sudden! Before I go in, I'll take some breaths. I can't my head is shaking and I can't think. I'm too scared to go! At my last school, just thinking about makes my tummy feel worse. I open the door and walk in confidently. The first person I see was a blue haired guy. My head screams in pain and horror. One part of my brain says he's the one from my past. Another is saying it's not, it's not. I can't choose. I'm traumatized by looking at him.

She looks like, no! She saw me! She was traumatized pf me ever since the past. Symptoms are fatigue, fainting and lack of appetite. Nothing bad. My eyes widen. She collapsed to the ground. When she wakes up and asks me, I'll deny it so that the symptoms won't react. A single tear dripped down of my eye. Why am I crying?

"Yuuki-san! Yuuki-san! Are you okay?" The teacher calls out.

No use, my symptoms are acting up. I probably won't wake up until the end of school.

_"Get out of here fat, ugly pig!" A girl screamed._

_"You don't deserve to live on this planet anymore!" Another one screamed._

_"Just because you get , don't mess with me! Don't get too cocky!" _

_Two people pinned me down, pulled my hair and punched my back. This is how I used to get all my scrapes and wounds. But, who did I get?_

_ "Stupid girl!" She pushed me to a locker. "Just because you know , you'll pay for it! She threw me to the garden where all the mud was in the rain._

_"Have a nice bath, pig!" And they left. Ow, that hurt. Tears exploded. I didn't make a sound though. I just layed there crying in mud, wanting to get life over with._

"Yuuki-san, are you okay?" A boy with black hair asked. I jump out of bed and try not to look at him. "Are you the boy I met?" I ask. He might or not.

"What are you talking about? I have never met you before."

What a relief!

"This will make things less worse," The boy whispered words I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"Nothing, anyways I'm Kirigaya Kazuto. But, people just call me Kirito. Nice to meet you!" He smiled.

"I'm Yuuki Asuna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her hair is the same as before. Her auburn light brown hair went to her mid-back and braided at the back with a small ponytail where the two braids meet. Her eyes were still as kind, polite and was full of energy. The symptoms are gone I guess.

The next day:

Today, I will definitely introduce myself properly! Suddenly I see Kirito. I catch up to him and say hi.

"Hey" he replied. "Today are you going to introduce yourself without fainting?"

"Of course! I plan on doing it as perfect as possible today!" When he left I went to the teacher faculties. Mr. Saito led me to class and told me to directly in. He went in front of his desk and told everyone to sit down. "Go ahead, Yuuki-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yuuki Asuna. Please call me Asuna. My skill is called Flash, and my sword is a Lambent Light. Sorry for the trouble yesterday!" I hope that was good.

* * *

That was good Asuna. Everyone seems to love you. Except that he wasn't looking at the people behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 done!**

**Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of the story! Review? And if that's not what Asuna's sword is called, then review it or PM me the real name. (Got the name from a website.)**


	2. Meeting new friends

**Back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting new friends**

* * *

_" I'm so happy you came to visit again!" I screamed. "I can't hear you, what are you saying?" His lips are still moving I can't hear him. It's just like my last dream. I can't hear him. He motions me to follow him to the basement. In the basement, he lead me to a room full of mats and swords with gear. The boy picks up his sword and tosses me one. The sword was clear white and the holder was blue. Looks a lot like my current sword. But, Lizabeth forged it. He gives me a white chest plate and a head protector. The dark blue haired activated the over assist program. He goes in fighting stance on the mat. With no idea what to do, I charge and try hitting him with the sword. I couldn't see him, I look behind to see him with the sword in the pocket. I look back at my gear and it was all tore up. "You're good, " What's his name? He gave another gear and made his hands look like I had to slow down and think. I took his advice and tried it. He charged and my eyes saw through it. I hit his chest plate and there was one cut. He scratched his head and fell to ground. Makes it sound like he said 'Good job!' Is he the taught me swordsmanship? _

* * *

"Is he the one who taught me swordsmanship?"

"What are you talking about?" Silica and Lizabeth said in unison. THAT SCARED ME!

"Can you guys wake me up properly?" I ask.

"No!" Liz teased.

"You'll be late for special sword lessons." Silica mentioned.

"What? I joined that?" I legitimately don't know what's happening at the current moment. So, I get up, change and eat.

"You don't have a choice. The principle chooses them." Silica explained.

"Who's the principle?"

"You don't know, yet you got in? It's the one who created the over assist system and Nerve Gear! Kayaba Akihiko!" Liz, it was on the entrance exam, so I wouldn't need to know.

"Let's go, Silica." Liz left me! I finished my breakfest briskly, and chased after them.

"Welcome the special skill program!" A little girl with silky hair that draped to her mid-back like my hair. It was blue as the pure water in the Atlantique Ocean. And a small Blue Hydrangea flower as a pin to keep her bangs up.

"Yui-sensei! Can we celebrate he transfer from regular to special? Instead of doing practice." A boy with orange to pink to red hair said.

"Fine," The girl called 'Yui' said. "And just call me Yui!"

In this group, there was only 5 people plus the teacher, so 6.

"Where's Kirito?" A tall muscular guy said.

Kirito's here too?

* * *

I'm late for class; I can't move! My body is all sore from my mission yesterday. My mission was to retrieve some emerald from bandits. I got 900, 999 dollars. I guess I'm pretty rich. I'll probably spend it all on special lunch menus. I got my phone and checked my messages. It's spammed by Klein and Agil. It says they're holding a party for Asuna and to rush over. I'm not going yet, I'm too tired.

I dozed off with earphones in my ears that are plugged. I listened to Crossing Fields performed by Lisa (Opening 1) and Overfly, I have no idea who made it (Ending 2, I think). Only for about 50 minutes I slept. Due to a huge scream I woke up. My door fluttered open and saw a member of the school called Laughing Coffin. Who would name a school that?

I threw my earphones out of my ears and got my two swords. I battled it out with him, causing my room that I shared with Agil and Klein to mess up. Damage estimated to about, 900, 000 dollars. Wait, I'll only have 999 dollars left. That sucks...

The guy had black hair and a crazy feeling to his eyes. He's dangerous; I can tell. He ran up to me and his sword aimed for my head. I guarded it with my black sword, Elucidator, and paralyzed him with my blue sword, Dark Repulser. He ran away with the last bits of strength he had left. He powers were drained because of the paralyzation. If I chase him, he'll probably call for help and I'll be cornered. It'll be best if I don't. I'm up anywayas, I'll go there. So I change and walk to out 'special' room.

* * *

I ate, drank soda and socialized about myself. They introduced themselves too. The one with short blue hair is Sachi, the guy with pink to orange to red hair is Klein and the tall guy was Agil. Is he even in high school? Then of course Silica who had two brown pigtails and Lizabeth with pink short hair. The teacher was Yui. How did she get a teacher degree at this age?

"Tell us about yourself!" Sachi asked.

"Umm, I was born in Tokyo and my dad owns a company of games while my mom is the vice-president there."

"You must be rich." Agil said.

"Not really," I look at the ground.

"There's Kirito!" Lizabeth screamed.

"I'm here," He raised his hand. Kirito actually came. I'm happy. Wait, why am I happy?!

"Hey Asuna," Kirito said.

"Kirito! I messaged you so many times! Why didn't you come earlier?" Klein exclaimed.

"I was attacked." he looked sideways trying not to make a big deal out of it. "Of course I finished him."

"who attacked you?" Yui seriously asked.

"Laughing Coffin."

A serious akward silence filled the room. What's going on? I turn and see Silica just eating with Pina. That's her small blue dragon. It was from her family they said.

"Laughing Coffin hasn't attacked us since 10 years ago." Yui told.

"I think he was crazy, almost out of control. Like out of control. Or being controlled to do it." Kirito said all the information he gathered from the fight. Seriously, who are they?

Suddenly, the door opened and a silhouette was shown. The silhouette fell to the ground. Who's he? Why do I ask so much questions?

I rushed to him and removed his cape with a hood. Revealing blonde hair and an injured student.

* * *

**Done! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Since it's Spring Break for us, I could update a lot more! If I'm not busy that is. If you have a name for the blonde dude, can you review it or PM me the name? If you post it too late, then I might change it. Depends on the name.**

**~Bai**


	3. Natsuki and Akihiko

**Here's another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online!**

**Chapter 3: Natsuki and Akihiko**

* * *

_"WAHHH!" I cried. The same boy held his hand and I took it. I wiped my tears and followed him to the Family Room. Seems like I'm living my past. I'm living a past? Or is this all made up? Words spoke out of me. I can't remember this all happening; like another person is controlling me without my permission. "_, you know, today I was pushed by this girl. They were like, 'You don't deserve to live' and stuff." Once again he spoke, no sounds. "And then, they pushed me in the mud and I was dirty! See, my uniform is with dirt!" I sound like a child. Wait, I am a child at this current time. Anyways, I was bullied? Like, I know I was bullied in middle school, but I never imagined I would be bullied when I was little. Anyways, aren't my dreams scattered?_

* * *

"Asuna?" Silica budged me. "You were daydreaming ever since he came here." He?

"Everyone! Laughing Coffin is on the move, we have to train!" Yui put away the party and set up the training helpers.

"Asuna, your special move is Flash and very compatible with the Lambent Light. Very effective if mastered." Yui gathered all of her information, "Very, very rare. Could be 2nd strongest in group."

"Ahh, she beat me!" Klein whined.

"Congratulations, Asuna." Sachi greeted.

"Thanks Sachi." Asuna thanked. "Anyway, who's first?"

"Kirito!" Agil pointed. He really is that strong?

* * *

"Kirito!" Agil pointed. What's wrong?! What did I do?! I'm just sitting here! What am I to blame for?!

* * *

I hear a noise; it was Liz coming out of the infirmary room.

"How's he?" Yui asked. Who's he?

"He's doing well, no severe injuries. Just hunger and a few wounds."

"Is Natsuki going to pick him up?" Silica asked. Natsuki?

I looked around to see what was happening, everyone's eyes were stern. What's happening?

The door opening broke the silence. I looked at the door to the infirmary, it was shut. I looked behind me to see a girl. Is that Natsuki?

She had curly blonde hair up to her mid-back. Her eyes were emerald green and wore her uniform. She was about Asuna's height, maybe a little shorter.

"Where's they?!" Natsuki whined. They?

"OH, there!" She ran up to the black swordsman. "KIRITO! Haven't seen you in a long time! Have you missed me? How was your life? What's your level in your skill?" Natsuki nagged.

"Level in a skill?"

"Let me explain, " Yui-sensei began, " In each skill, we have levels. For example, if you first got the skill, you would be level 1. But, if you were to have many attacks and can easily fight along with the skill and sword. Levels are maxed when the selected skill cannot add in new attacks. I say your about level 25 out of... I can't tell. Weird.."

Only level 25? That's too low especially we have the rarest skills. So I guess we have long ways to go.

"And you, Natsuki." Yui got mad. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU WENT TO PRACTICE? YOU HAVEN'T WENT HERE ONCE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR!"

"You don't have to be so mean! I actually have been training!"

"With who?"

"Who do you think? Of course with Akihiko!"

"Who's Akihiko?" I asked.

"He's in the same league as Kirito. You can say he's number 1 too. "Some say he's two but, he's on equal strengths with Kirito." Agil explained.

"Then I was there, and became number 2. But, someone stole my spot.." Klein glared at me.

I turned and continued talking. "How about you? Natsuki chan."

"They never checked my strengths yet. And I don't want them to.

The door opened and the blonde came in.

"Akihiko!" She ran up and hugged him.

"She could be number two on our charts." After saying that, the boy fell. Is he okay?

* * *

Could she be nominated for second? I think I'll go check. Run throught programs, code, -_-_-_-_-_-_-. Clear, clear running test, access Natsuki code 1465886 school: Alfheim academy. First year. Class A-1. Code: ._. "ACCESS DENIED" A voice through her head echoed. She stood there, shocked on how she couldn't access her information. Maybe I'll make them decide this with a duel.

* * *

"How about this?" Yui asked. "To determine who's stronger, why not have a duel to see who'll be number 2 and 3."

"Fine with me." Natsuki agreed.

"I'm okay too!" I guess I'll have to practice more. I'm not happy about that...

"I'll be 4 now?!" Klein was too shocked.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter! I guess I'm too busy with watching Bleach and reading manga. Really sorry for slow update even if it's Spring Break. Speaking of that, it's almost over :( I'm sad.**

**Review? **

**Bye for now!**

**P.S: Akihiko means ****bright prince**** from what I heard.**


	4. Overlooking a past

**Hello! I'm here on another chapter for Alfheim Academy! Most of it is going to be the past. Sometimes there can be moments in the present.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online!**

**Chapter 4: Overlooking a past**

* * *

My battle with Natsuki will be on Monday. I'll just sleep...

* * *

_"Let's go! Asuna, Alice, Natsuki!" Who's Alice? And for the first time I could hear the boy!_

_Us three followed the blue haired boy to the park. We ran around and played on the swings. Happily, we giggled, laughed, played and ran._

_Words bursted out of my mouth. I had no control over it "Alice! Watch out!" The pale blonde fell of the swing. "Are you okay?!"_

_Her knee was scraped and Natsuki covered it with her hands. Her eyes widen and a light came out of his hands. _

_"Ryusha shiro no kira na hikaru wa sagashite." She chanted._

_What did that even mean?_

_The blue boy said, "Thanks for healing Alice."_

_If Natsuki has healing powers, I can't defeat her. I can't. She has healing. If she can heal herself, no way I could defeat her! If she can't or has no more power, I have a chance._

_"How about we fight with our swords again?!"_

_"Okay!" The two girls and I prepared our swords and went into fighting stance._

_Alice had a sword that was pure white. The handle was pink with two diamonds on each side._

_Natsuki pulled out hers and was silver. The handle was white and had a few lines on it._

_I charged up with my sword pointing at the blue haired boy. I attacked he guarded. He attacked I guarded. The same was with Natsuki and Alice. Throughout the whole battle, I wondered. "No one mentioned his name." What is his name?_

_"Switch!" He screamed._

_Next, I ran up to Natsuki and attacked._

_"You're better than that!" She yelled. Natsuki used her handle and hit my stomach. Not in a vital area though. Natsuki knew every spot that was effective and ineffective. When she fought against her friends, she would hit them in the less painful areas._

_Her handle effectively hit me. I fell and blood fell out of my mouth. Natsuki covered her mouth and tears engulfed her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She stuttered as I saw the other two stop and run to me. "I didn't mean to hit you there! I thought you were able to block it so I didn't put my position in place to hit the unpainful spots!"_

_"I-it's okay,"_

_"Don't speak!" Alice screamed in horror._

_"Hurry and treat her Natsuki!" The boy panicked._

_That was all I heard. Black filled in my eyes. The smell of blood covered my nose. My mouth leaked it and I faded out. Knocked unconscious. Fell asleep. Not many synonyms for this._

* * *

_"Are you awake yet?" Alice screams. I am. I can't open my eyes though. I want to see what's happening outside of my eyes._

_After a few more hours of rest, I try opening my eyes again. The harder I try, the more easier it is. Each few hours I can open a centimeter. Now after I guess 2 days, I'm alive! Well I kinda was alive before. I was just unconscious._

_"Guys! She's awake!" Alice called._

_"Are you okay?!" Natsuki screamed while rushing in._

_"I'm fine." I calmly replied._

_After the boy walked in and asked, "Asuna, are you sure about that?"_

_"I'm really fine." I replied more calm._

_"Good enough to continue practice?" _

_"I'm good. For some reason, I don't feel pain."_

_"I guess that's good," Natsuki added._

_"Let's go." Alice walked out._

_The rest and I went back to the park and continued practicing. I'm still wondering; who is he?_

_So I ask on my own will without trying to make the past change. She stood in front of him while the other two were battling. I gathered all my courage and spat out my words._

_"Who are you?" I asked. Was that okay?_

_He smirked and let a voice out. "I am,"_

* * *

And right at that moment I woke up. Not being able to hear him talk.

"Silica, Liz, you guys here?" I ask innocently. I must have overslept; TWO PM?! That whole dream from like I don't know, 9 AM to, hmm, TWO PM?!

I whined, "They left me!"

* * *

I wonder what Asuna's doing. I hope she gathers her memories soon. Of me, Natsuki and Alice. And of course, Akihiko.

* * *

I wonder if Akihiko's part of my past. And if he is, why wasn't he in my dream?

* * *

**Thanks for reading the new chapter! This is my shortest chapter ever! .**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	5. Practice

**Back with another chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online! Only the OCs.**

**Chapter 5: Practice**

* * *

_"Let's go to the park!" Alice smiled. The blue haired boy nodded in agreement. "Where's Natsuki?" I asked. "She's in America for a week." Alice explained. "Well, how about we practice our skills and amaze her when she comes back?" The boy suggested. "Okay!" I cheered in unison with Alice. "Fight one on three!" I'm dead! Alice and the boy are way stronger than me! NO, NO! I have to concentrate! So the two of them attacked me while I guarded with my sword. I pushed with will-power and suddenly, I was able to use my over-assist. "Flash!" My sword moved at a speed I didn;t know about. My friends got a bit scratched; They took a step back. "You were finally able to use your over-assist system." Alice smiled. "What?" I asked. "Natsuki's been using her over-assist system a long time ago." The boy said. "Hey guys!" A boy with blonde hair came running towards us. Akihiko? "Been a while!" He finally stopped beside the blue haired boy and in front of me. Once again, I gathered my courage. I thought to myself: This will be the last time! I took a deep breath and asked, "What's your guys name?"_

_They both smirked. "You-Should-Know." I stuttered a lot. "Of course!" "Liar." Alice whispered in her ear._

* * *

"I'm not a liar!" I screamed.

"Are you okay? Asuna?" Silica worried about me.

"Nightmare?" Liz asked me.

"No. Just a dream." I replied.

"Then don't make such a big fuss over it! I'm studying!"

"Sorry.. Did you guys already eat breakfast?"

"Yea. It was scramble eggs, sausage and rice." Silica explained.

"Any leftovers?"

"Here!" She happily gave me little portions of each thing she said.

"That can't be! I'm so hungry!"

Liz looked so angry. "THEN YOU SHOULD'VE WOKE UP EARLIER?!"

"Sorry." I mumbled. She could be pretty scary sometimes. I change and look at the calendar. Today is Sunday?! I have to go practice!

So, I go to our 'special' training room. Is it even that special?

* * *

I wonder who's going to be ranked 2. Asuna? Natsuki?

"Kirito!" Klein called out. "Shut up! You're annonying!"

"I was just asking, for, some-" His voice trailed off.

"NO!" I said once his voice trailed off.

"Go on a job." Agil suggested.

"Too lazy." Klein pouted. "Kirito what happened to the money you got from the job?"

Kirito had sarcasm in his laugh. "Due to the battle I had with a member of Laughing Coffin." He paused a few minutes. "I paid for damage." He put his finger on his cheek and laughed again. "Sorry."

"I want to buy stuff!" Klein whined. "Give me money!"

"No."

"Just give him one dollar. That will satisfy him." Agil took a dollar and gave it to Klein.

"That doesn't satisfy me!" Klein laughed.

* * *

"Flash!" I called out. I destroyed many of the practice dolls in a flash. Well, obviously because my skill is called Flash. No, wait, could I make this an attack move if I move and add this? I have no idea.

The bells chimed. I turn to see Natsuki holding the sword I saw in my dreams. "Natsuki-chan!" I ran up and hugged her. "Where's Alice?" She looked puzzled. Her cold voice reached my ears. "What are you doing? We're enemies."

"Sorry! I thought I was in a dream! But, you were more little." I muttered to myself.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before. And who is Alice?" Why so cold towards me?

* * *

I knew it. She's starting to regain her memories she once lost. I can't know her until she knows Akihiko. But, she knows about Alice at least. Even if Kirito told us to do it... I can't do it. SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! How can I be so cruel to her. STUPID Kirito!

I pick up my phone and call Liz and Silica. "Care to practice?"

"Sure." My two friends said in unison. In moment, they arrived at the training area. Liz and Silica prepared they're sword and went into fighting stance. "AAHH!" Silica brought the first attack.

She pushed with power and made her step back while she brought her sword behind her where Liz attacked. "We'll keep this up until tomorrow!" Liz declared. What about the studying?

* * *

**The next day:**

"Good luck Asuna!" Silica cheered me on.

"Don't let our practice go to waste!" Liz screamed.

"Okay!" I scream back at them.

I take deep breathes while walking towards the battle arena. I'm a bit scared. How am I going to defeat her? I totally forgot to ask her if she could heal herself! I'll use my other attack when she shows an opening and then use a combo attack with my over-assist system. And after, and after. I can't do this! What should I do? The battle is starting and I don't have a plan. What am I going to do to defeat her?

"On your marks, get set," Yui started, "GO!"

When I heard the words I ran up and attacked. She blocked and tried to hit a vital spot. I've been hit there before. I know it. Quickly I tossed my sword up and grabbed the sharp end. While her handle was about to hit mine, I put my handle to hit hers away. "Akihiko! See that? She remembers where I hit her!" She screamed to him who was outside the arena. "What do you mean by that?" I asked as confusion engulfed my mind.

"That's right. I'm Natsuki of your dreams."

"WHAT?!" I said as I dodged another attack.

* * *

**Like the chapter?**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	6. Battle

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online!  
Chapter 6: Battle**

* * *

_As usual, we had a practice at the park. As a snack we had sugar cookies. Oh how much I love them! Also we had milk for the drink. Natsuki suddenly stood up with an idea. "Let's have a tournament!" Natsuki suggested. "I agree!" "Me too!" Alice and the boy said in unison. "he'll be the judge." Natsuki_

_explained. "I'll also get draw the names at my house. Tomorrow we'll start! Okay?" We all nodded and left the park we battle in. Hasn't anyone found it weird that little kids are battling with __**sharp swords**__?_

_The next day:_

_I'm wondering if I'm going to lose. Because, I have a weak over-assist system. So, I walk over to the group and see a little boy. I bend down and ask his age and name. He didn't answer any of the questions I asked him. He just turned around to look for Natsuki.. Alice went into my sight and smiled. "He's our referee!" "The little kid?" I teased. "Let's begin our tournament!" The blue haired boy called out. Natsuki explained, "First pair fighting is: Asuna and I! After is Asuna and Alice." "Why not me?" The blue haired boy said._

* * *

The past rushed through my mind as she cut my cheek.

"Tournament." I mumbled.

"Oh that tournament." Natsuki looked disappointed as she attack once more. "I lost that..."

"So I won!" She screamed out loud. The audience of students that came started to question the statement. They were puzzled.

Natsuki quickly moved near Asuna and whispered, "I-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Asuna purposely let her self get cut. But, as usual, Natsuki knew not where to hit and where. As soon as she got cut, she fell.

Sachi, Liz and Silica were in shocked. Asuna, lost? Is what they all thought.

"ASUNA! STAND UP!" Liz cheered on.

Asuna touches her knee while trembling. Her eyes looked like blood engulfed it all. Her uniform was full of holes and cuts while Natsuki's had none.

"I wonder who's going to win." Kirito wondered.

"Most likely Asuna. But Nat-chi could also win." Akihiko predicted.

"Asuna did win the tournament we had when we were kids. But, 'Nat-chi' or Natsuki significantly improved." Kirito explained.

"Kirito! Kirito! Look! Asuna dodged! Look! Asuna attacked!" Klein annoyed him.

"Do you want me to kill you?!" Kirito raged. He brought his two swords out and used his Dark Repulser to hit him. He blocked with his short sword and ran into Asuna's and Natsuki's battle.

"MOVE!" The two girls elbowed to two boys out of the arena. "GO BATTLE SOMEWHERE ELSE?!"

"Sorry Asuna." Kirito waved good-bye and battled with Klein.

Asuna blushed a bit as another dodge happened.

"That idiot. What's the point in fighting when we're supposed to watch it?" Akihiko said from a far.

"Asuna you should be better then this!"

Asuna recalled that Natsuki hits less painful spots. She only hits the painful spots to her friends so that she wouldn't hurtthem. When a stranger attacks, she doesn't hold back.

And there, just like in my dream it happened. Blood spat out of my mouth and m eyes lost pupil. Once again, she had been cut by the sword of her friend. Tears left Natsuki's eyes while Yui-sensei came. Akihiko, Sachi, Liz and Silica ran up to see Asuna unconscious. Kirito, Agil and Klein were the last ones to come. Since they were too absorbed in fighting, they lost sight of what was happening outside. Agil had to stop their fight and tell them what happened to Asuna.

After hearing the Agil, they immediately dropped the weapons and hurried over to Asuna.

"Just like the past." Akihiko and Kirito mumbled.

Natsuki healed her after the tears stopped running down her face. She stood up and left the arena. "We're going Akihiko." Her voice wobbled. "To where?" He asked.

"To get Alice." She left after the words. Akihiko caught up to Natsuki right after. "Bye everyone! Be back soon!"

"MAKE SURE TO TRAIN!" Yui yelled at Akihiko right before he left. He didn't respond, so Yui was mad.

"EVERYONE TRAINING! HURRY! LIZ STAY WITH ASUNA! EVERYONE ELSE WITH ME!"

"Okay!" Everyone agreed.

* * *

I opened my eyes. No one was in the infirmary with me. So I sit up and look at my surroundings. A table, bed, flowers and a white board with countless colours of markers. I adjust my sightings to read what was on the board. 'Dark blue: Kirito. Brown: Agil. Orange: Klein. Light blue: Sachi. Pink: Silica. Red: Liz. Black: Yui.' was written on the board. Oh, so I don't have a colour huh?

Then on the side of the board, in a little space my name was written. 'Green: Asuna.' I was so happy!

"My name's on it!" I cheered.

"Is Asuna awake?" Yui-sensei asked.

I step out wearing pyjamas and hair that's messed up. "What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes trying to fool them I just woke up. Wait. Why would I want that?

"Asuna! Change your clothes!" Liz screamed.

"We'll show you where it is." Sachi and Silica said in unison.

As they left to the room, the boys blinked a few times.

"Let's continue!" Yui put away her paperwork and stood in front of them.

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter?**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	7. Journal

**Okay so in this chapter I think I wrote a longer dream. Or it's probably just the same... .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online at all! Just the OCs I made up.**

**Chapter 7: Journal**

* * *

_"Natsuki! Alice! Help me!" I sobbed. "What's wrong?" They asked as the two girls rushed. "Those people, cut me!" I cried more. "I'll cut them for you Asuna." She brought out her sword. Her eyes were filled with a killing intent. "UAAHHH" She used an over-assist system to attack the leader. "Alice! Take care of the other girls!" Natsuki called out. Alice hurried over and helped. And what I'm doing? Nothing. Laying there wounded. Useless as ever. Not even being able to protect myself. I'm so useless..._

_From the corner of my eye, Natsuki is fighting both leaders while Alice is fighting 3 other girls. "No fair! You're cheating! You're using an over-assist system! You have to buy those to use them!" A girl with brown hair stated. "I didn't cheat. Also, there's no way I could buy those expensive over-assist systems!" Natsuki guarded the brunettes attack. She pushed with power then blocked a purple haired girl attack. "Then how did you use it?" The purple haired girl asked. "Personal over-assist system." Natsuki explained._

_"Personal over-assist system?" The two opponents asked._

_"When you could create your own special attacks without using an expensive over-assist system. It takes lots of practice."_

_They gave up for today and left. "Yuuki Asuna! Just because you're friends with _ and _, don't get cocky!" The purple haired girl said before she left. What did she say? This is like those other dreams I had in the beginning. I can't hear the voices. At least now I do, but I couldn't hear the names. "Are you okay?" Alice raised me up. "WHO'S INJURED?!" The blue haired boy yelled. "WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE!" The blonde haired boy screamed. They really resemble Kirito and Akihiko. I'm guessing maybe not. I don't have a reason to support my thoughts though..._

_"The battle was over a long time ago!" Natsuki disrupted my thoughts. "You should have came earlier!" Alice scolded._

_"Sorry, sorry." The two boys stared at me, "But you are okay right?" "I am." I smiled at them._

* * *

"Asuna! Wake up!" Silica called out. She shaked me a bit then got ready for school.

"Do I really have to?" That was a dumb question.

"Yes you do now get ready too."

"Fine." I step out of bed and into the washroom. Lazily, I brush my teeth. After I wear my uniform then fix my hair. I braided my hair on each side and crossed them to opposite sides. The braids looked like a headband. After that I brushed it straight. Perfect! I wait for Silica and Liz to fix their hair. After we go to the cafeteria to eat our breakfast. It was rice, egg and bacon. Milk was also provided.

"Could we join you guys?" Kirito asked. "Sure." Silica agreed as she adored her food.

"I guess Natsuki's not coming." The words came out of my mind. Is this like a dream. Or it's just what my brain wants to say?

"She's looking for Alice." Klein commented.

"Haven't seen her in a long time." Liz said.

"You guys met her?" I thought it was only Natsuki the two boys and I.

"Of course!" Silica smiled.

"He showed her to us." Silica explained.

"She was nice." Agil added.

After I put away my tray and head to class. "See you guys there." I said to my group of friends. It took me about 5 minutes to get to class. The door opened and I took a step inside. A usual, the board had swears on it or weird drawings. The class was the dirtiest compared to any other class. Even the washrooms were cleaner. And the washroom is usually the one who's supposed to be dirtier. Maybe the pre-school area's washroom is dirty. Or maybe not...

I brought out materials for the period and started to write in my journal. Some people call it a diary. It is not! Here's what I wrote:

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_I'm glad I transferred here. Most likely better than Laughing Coffin. I mean, like, that's a school of delinquents. Not even once has a girl transferred into there. That's the rumour I heard. And you know the dreams I have been telling you about? The two boys definitely look like and sound like Kirito and Akihiko. They are my prime suspects on that. Oh, and have you heard Natsuki's going to get Alice? Apparently everyone met her already. Except for me! I think. From my dreams, my first impressions on her is nice, generous and kind. Don't you think? I think I could tell you this now. I have had a crush for a while now. Want me to tell you? I'll tell you. He's-_

* * *

"I think I could tell you this now. I have had a crush for a while

now. Want me tell you? I'll tell you. He's-" Kirito stopped my writing. I closed my book in an instant so that he wouldn't see what I wrote previously or now.

"Write what's next! I'm curious." Kirito grinned.

"I-I won't tell you!" Asuna stuffed her journal into her bag and turned to talk to Liz and Silica.

I'm pretty curious to see what she's going to write next. And she has pretty nice writing. When she wrote in her old journals she would always write:

* * *

Dear Journal,

I luv Kirito and Akihiko! They so nice I luv them! Natsuki and Alice luvs them too! We all love them!

Bye-Bye!

~Asuna

* * *

That was funny. I luv Kirito! I luv her too. And I know for sure Akihiko luvs her too. I'm getting into Kid mode again. It's not Luv. It is love. Okay Kirito?

After classes were over I went straight to my bedroom. There, I sat in front of my desk with my journal open. I continued writing:

* * *

He's- Sorry I wrote this part after classes. Kirito didn't let me finish. Anyways, I think I either like Kirito or Akihiko. I both Love them equally. It sounds weird saying this even if it is in my journal. Don't you think?

That's all. Bai.

~Asuna

* * *

**"That's all. Bai." Used words from journal to end it. **

**Review even if a guest?**

**~Bai**


	8. The Truth

**Here's chapter 8! At around 3 AM? I should be sleeping...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online at all! Just the characters I made.**

**Chapter 8**_**: **_**The truth**

* * *

_"Asuna-chan!" The blue haired boy cheered. "You did good on your performance today!" The blonde haired rejoiced. "Being Cinderella must have been awesome!" Natsuki sighed. "I auditioned to be her. But I guess you're better." Alice sighed even more. "I did too." Natsuki suggested an idea, "How about you pretend he's Prince Charming and say your lines?" SAYING HE AGAIN MAKES ME ANGRY! "Fine." I agreed. I stepped up to the blonde haired boy and acted as Cinderella. "I truly love you and I wish to stay with you forever and ever." A silence filled the area. I turned and looked at Alice. "Narrator's part." "Oh yeah. And so they danced and danced and lived happily ever after." Alice smiled. While she was saying that I grabbed onto his hand a rested my other hand on his shoulder. In reaction he laid his hand on her shoulder blade. The did the Waltz on beat of the rhythm the blue haired boy and Natsuki made. After a few minutes they stopped. "I hated that part," I admitted. "Asuna how about you dance with Akihiko? I'll dance with Kirito." Natsuki suggested. Kirito? Akihiko? T-t-they I know them! Kirito, that idiot! He lied to me!_

_"Sure." I agreed and went in front of 'Akihiko'. He did a bow and in respond I curtsied. Natsuki and 'Kirito' did the same thing. I'm surprised they she didn't scream "KYA! Boys have cooties! I never want to touch them!" or "EWW! That's stupid! Who would do that?" All she did was emotionally dance to it. But, of course she enjoyed it. I think. Alice stopped the song and stated, "Let's go to the park!" Everyone stopped with the dancing and ran to the park. We all put out our swords and attacked each other. It wasn't just a two person duel. We all were battlling. Each of us has amazing skills. I looked stupid with just my skills now. "Flash!" I screamed._

_"What? Since when could you use an over assist system?" 'Kirito' asked. Oops. Let out future attacks. "What are you talking about?" I laughed. "That was, that was, the..." _

_"The?" Alice asked. "The sun over-heating us!" My excuses are as lame as ever. "Oh okay." Natsuki sighed in relief. I stared at 'Akihiko' and 'Kirito'. "Who are you guys?" Once again I've asked. How many times have I asked this? "Of course we're Kirito and Akihiko they said in unison. "Who else would we be?"_

_"Y-you guys are?!"_

* * *

"Stop!" I screamed in the classroom.

"Anything wrong Asuna?" called out.

"N-nothing." I said to him. I must've been daydreaming. But, those boys were Akihiko and Kirito? And they didn't tell me anything? Tears ran down my face. Something moved my back. So I turned around and saw Kirito worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just daydreamed about something."

* * *

She's obviouly daydreaming on the past. Has she realised I'm the boy yet. Even though it's pretty obvious. But, she's... She's Asuna. She wouldn't know. Oh I know that question. In the end made Asuna and I have a competition on who could answer it faster. And of course! Asuna won... I'm surprised I didn't do it fast. "Great job." I smiled to her. She turned a bit red and looked behind her.

"Oh yeah I forgot!" Mr. Saito recalled.

What would he forget when we are already in the third period?

"We have a transfer student."

At this time of the day?

"I'm Alice." She smiled.

Alice here this quickly? I stood up with Asuna.

"Alice from my dreams?" I heard her mumble.

"It is." I whispered to her.

After her, Akihiko and Natsuki came in. Then Yui.

"YOU THREE TROUBLE STUDENTS DON'T COME TO PRACTICE AT ALL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EXCUSES EITHER!" Then she left. Weird.

* * *

"Alice here used to be at the school before. Due to family reasons she had to move. Now she could come back." Mr. Saito explained.

Now I get it, everyone met her before because she transferred here before. Natsuki smiled at me and sat her seat in front of me. "How'd you find her?" I asked quietly.

"Easy. Go to Wonder Land. You'll find her. Because Alice in Wonder Land."

"Nice one." Not really. Then there was Akihiko who sat behind me. Then Kirito asked me a question, "Do you know Natsuki, Alice, Akihiko or I from the past?"

"I know all of you." I twisted my straight hair and stared at two birds.

Kirito suddenly twisted his body to diagnolly behind me. He flicked a paper to Akihiko. I wonder what it says.

* * *

Kirito threw me paper. I'll throw him a thousand knives and we'll be even... Let's see, what does it say.

_Asuna figured out what happened. What to do? After amnesia strikes, she knows of none. If it wasn't for the mysterious dreams, you and I would've just been friends. So again: What to do?_

_ ~Kirito_

He lifted his head and looked at Kirito. He had stern eyes full of determination. It is true. What do we do? After she was bullied onto the streets and got hit by a car. Luckily only a few wounds and amnesia were caused after the accident. The bullies got more worse injuries. And since the bullying led to this she had to transfer into a new life and completely forget about us. And ever since that serious accident, we had never seen Asuna until now.

"What should we do?" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

**How should I end it? But I think I'm nearing the ending. I think since Asuna discovered that Kirito and Akihiko are the boys. It might be a few or a lot of chapters away. I DO NOT KNOW! .**

**Review?  
~Bai**


	9. Explanation

**HELLO! Close to ending I think... But it'll be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online at all!**

**Chapter 9: Explanation**

* * *

_"Asuna are you okay?" Kirito asked. "I'm fine. All that happened, was..." My voice trailed off. "Those mean bullies again?" Akihiko asked. "What did happen?" Natsuki and Alice asked. _

_**Flash back:**_

_We were on the school roof. Just me by myself. Nobody more. Until the 'popular' kids came. Gosh, they are the meanest kids on the planet. The started physically and verbally abuse. Each and everyone of the kids were swearing and cursing at her. I backed away more and then it happened. I fell of the roof of the school. But I was so thankful for a group of kids to be playing with a parachute. I landed on top of it. It was still pretty hard, but it cushioned for a safe land. And I guess that's why I'm traumatized by heights._

_**Flash back ended**_

_"And that's what happened." I said. "Now I know why you won't go on slides anymore." Kirito smiled. "Not anything to be laughed at! ." Everyone started to laugh. "Why are you guys laughing?" _

* * *

**Asuna meet me at the roof at 4:00PM on Saturday. Akihiko, Natsuki, Alice and I are going there too. You know what we'll be talking about right?**

**~Kirito**

** ~Bai**

That was the text message I've received. I guess I'll go meet them it's in, 2 hours?! I rushed a bath and changing on me. I wore a ruffled black and white polka-dotted tank top with a grey cardigan. Then skinny jeans and black converse. My hair style was that my two front pieces of hair were tied to the back of my head with a polka dotted ribbon. Then I packed my bag with money, lotion, cell phone and a pen to go shopping after. 50 minutes left? I guess I'll use my laptop.

**40 minutes later:**

I checked if I forgot anything then left to go the roof.

.

.

.

.

Finally she arrived at the roof. Only Kirito was there.

"Where's the others?"

"They are still coming just wait," he's zoning out!

So I sat on the bench then Natsuki and Alice came in.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"Hey.." Then they both went near Kirito. Is everyone avoiding me?

Then lastly there was Akihiko.

"WHY DID YOU COME LATE?! I SENT THE E-MAILS TO YOU GUYS AND IT SAID TO COME 4:00PM SHARP! AND GUESS WHAT?! ASUNA CAME HERE FIRST! AKIHIKO I'LL LIKE KILL YOU!" Kirito raged.

"WHAT ABOUT NATSUKI AND ALICE THEN?!" Akihiko screamed.

"THEY ONLY CAME ONE MINUTE LATE! YOU CAME 5 MINUTES LATE!"

"ahahahah!" The two boys turned to see Natsuki, Alice and I laughing at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Kirito and Akihiko said in unison.

"You!" I blurted out.

"Weren't we here to explain what happened to Asuna?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kirito smiled.

"I want to explain!" Natsuki volunteered.

"Go ahead." Alice said.

"So, we're all child hood friends. Also we went to the same school. You were also bullied a lot by the popular kids. We were the closest friends until one day. The kids pushed you onto the streets and. KABOOM! You were in an accident. You got off with amnesia and a few wounds. But, the bullies got more severe injuries."

"I was bullied even as a child..." I muttered.

"You were bullied after the incident?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. In middle school. They were like just 'just because you know mmmmmmmm don't act too cocky' and stuff."

"I'm guessing they were your old bullies and liked me so they hated you since they knew I like you." Kirito didn't realise at all what he said.

* * *

"You, like me?"

Natsuki and Alice went near the stairs and watched Kirito blushed. "I-I do love you..."

Asuna became so red. It was kind of funny. But me too. I bet I was blushing red too. Then behind me were Alice and Natsuki gossiping and predicting what would happen.

* * *

Confusion engulfed my mind. What the heck just happened? So I ran to my room and sat down on my bed. I opened my laptop and went on Facebook. Still blushing, I checked my notifications.

"What's wrong with her?" Liz asked.

"Who knows. There's a word called mystery for a reason." Silica responded.

I HEARD THAT!

* * *

**Was it short? I think it was because usually the chapters are at least 800+ words.**

**Please review?**

**~Bai**


	10. Confession

**So here's the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Sword Art Online in any way!**

**[Final] Chapter 10: Confession**

* * *

_"Asuna!" I can see snow. But compared to my old dream I think I know where this is. After I got hit by a car near a street. How could I think this was a forest? He touched my hand to check my body heat then my pulse. I'm alive! I'm definitely alive! It looked like Kirito. Might as well call him Kirito. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" Kirito shaked my body to try to wake me up. I'm awake. My eyes are slowly, gently shutting. At the corner of my eye I saw them. I saw a 3 people. Akihiko, Alice and Natsuki. So I've met them in this dream before but I didn't realise who they were. But the darkness that engulfed my eyes couldn't reveal any light. And they were shut until they woke me up._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Liz and Silica screamed.

"Your phone keeps on ringing!" Liz screeched as loud as her phone.

She checked her phone.

**Hai**

**~Kirito**

Really? Just hai? That was pretty useless.

"Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong Ring Digga Ding Digga Ding Ding Ding."

My phone rang.

**Hai**

**~Akihiko**

That was pointless too. I brought out my journal and wrote down and entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_Kirito he loved me... I kind of don't know what to do to. I like Kirito. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Kirito? What to do..._

_ ~Bai_

I guess.. Kirito?

So I sent him a text message to meet him on the roof and to come by himself. The time was at 4:00 PM He said, "Okay"

So again I took a bath and wore a pink chiffon. Then skinny jeans with my black converse. Then she left he hair down but grabbed two bobby pins to put her bangs on the side.

* * *

**On the roof:**

I arrived tad bit too early. Not even I arrived 30 minutes earlier. So all I did was practice. I hummed to songs. Fixed my clothes. Used my phone. It was a fast 30 minutes because Kirito came early too. "Asuna." He said.

"Kirito." I muttered. His face turned red. Mine turned too. Gather all my courage like in the dream! You can do it!

"So why meet me here?" Kirito blushed more.

"Because..."

"Because?"

I ran up and hugged Kirito.

"I-I like you too."

He hugged me tighter.

* * *

"Oh, isn't this just a too cliché scene?" Natsuki said. Of course it is!

"Of course it is." Alice had a crescendo in her voice. Did she read my mind?

"Let's go?" Alice suggested.

"Just a little while longer!" Natski begged. Yeah, I still want to see it.

"Akihiko, are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I am staying."

"Fine, I will stay too since you guys won't go back."

"Okay." Natsuki turned facing the couple. "Alice and Akihiko, when are you guys going to do this?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Confess and say you guys like each other." Natsuki stated.

"We're already dating." Alice smiled as she grabbed my arm.

"WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Well, because you didn't ask." I blurted out.

"I'm the only one who's not dating..." She sulked. Alice's smile turned brighter.

"It's okay." What am I doing? I can't reassure her!

* * *

"Hey how about we go to the Anime Cinema later?" Kirito asked.

"Which anime?"

"People say this anime is really good. But there is only 25 episodes. It's called Sword Art Online."

"That sounds good. What time?"

"Tomorrow at 12:00PM." Kirito declared.

I hugged him once more and left to my room. I smiled happily that burden left my shoulders. And that I'm with Kirito.

"What's wrong with her?" Liz asked.

"I told you that there is a word called mystery for a reason!"

* * *

**I say that was the most weirdest confession ever..**

**Was it rushed? Because I just wanted to finish at least once story! 'Cause I have never finished a story before. And at the 10 chapter... That was pretty long I think. And it took a lot of weeks and work.. Did you guys think the confession was cliche? I don't really know how to end love stories.**

**Review?**

**~Bai **


End file.
